tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 2.13
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'2.13 SAMMAPARIBBAJANIYASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- The right path for a Bhikkhu(Monk). ---- 1. 'We will ask the Muni(saint) of great panna(direct experiential understanding), who has crossed, gone to the other shore, achieved nibbana (parinibbuta, nirvana, salvation, immortality), and of a firm mind: How does a Bhikkhu(Monk) wander rightly in the world, after having gone out from his house and driven away desire?' (361) 2. 'He whose (beliefs of) omens, meteors, dreams and signs are destroyed,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'such a Bhikkhu(Monk) who has abandoned the sinful omens, wanders rightly in the world. (362) 3. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) subdue his passion for human and divine pleasures, then after transcending material existence and understanding the Dhamma(truth), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (363) 4. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk), after casting behind him slander and anger, abandon avarice and be free from compliance and opposition, then such a one will wander rightly in the world. (364) 5. 'He who having left behind both what is agreeable and what is disagreeable, not seizing upon anything, is independent in every respect and liberated from bonds, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (365) 6. 'He does not see any essence in the Upadhis, having subdued his wish and passion for attachments, he is independent and not to be led by others, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (366) 7. 'He who is not opposed (to any one) in word, thought or deed, who, after having understood the Dhamma perfectly, longs for the state of Nibbana (nirvana, salvation, immortality), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (367) 8. 'He who thinking "he salutes me" is not elated, the Bhikkhu(Monk) who, although abused, does not reflect (upon it, and) having received food from others does not get intoxicated (with pride), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (368) 9. 'The Bhikkhu(Monk) who, after leaving behind covetousness and existence, is disgusted with cutting and binding (others), he who has overcome doubt, and is without pain, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (369) 10. 'And knowing what becomes him, the Bhikkhu(Monk) will not harm any one in the world, understanding the Dhamma(truth) thoroughly, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (370) 11. 'He to whom there are no affections whatsoever, whose sins are extirpated from the root, he free from desire and not longing (for anything), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (371) 12. 'He whose passions have been destroyed, who is free from pride, who has overcome all the path of passion, is subdued, perfectly happy (parinibbuta), and of a firm mind, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (372) 13. 'The believer, possessed of knowledge, seeing the way (leading to Nibbana), who is no partisan amongst the partisans (of the sixty-two philosophical views), wise after subduing covetousness, anger, such a one will wander rightly in the world. (373) 14. 'He who is pure and victorious, who has removed the veil (of the world), who is subdued in the Dhammas, has gone to the other shore, is without desire, and skilled in the knowledge of the cessation of the Samkharas(sins), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (374) 15. 'He who has overcome time (kappatita) in the past and in the future, is of an exceedingly pure panna(direct experiential understanding), liberated from all the dwelling-places (of the mind), such a one will wander rightly in the world. (375) 16. 'Knowing the step (of the four truths), understanding the Dhamma, seeing clearly the abandonment of the passions, destroying all the elements of existence (upadhi), such a one will wander rightly in the world.' (376) 17. 'Certainly, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , it is so: whichever Bhikkhu(Monk) lives in this way, subdued and having overcome all bonds, such a one will wander rightly in the world.' (377) Sammaparibbajaniyasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org